Volume 001
Freezing Volume 1 is a tankoban collection of previously published chapters from a monthly pulp manga magazine of the Freezing manga serial. Volume 001 ;Original Japanese edition * Title: フリージング Vol.1 * Imprint: Valkyrie Comics — ヴァルキリーコミックス * Publisher: Kill Time Communications (KTC) — キルタイムコミュニケーション * ISBN 978-4860324742 * Publication date: 2007-10-26 * Dimensions: 18.2 x 13 x 2.2 cm * Author as credited: 林達永 * Illustrator as credited: 金光鉉 ;Korean edition * Title: 프리징 Vol.1 * Publisher: 학산문화사 (hagsanmunhwasa) * ISBN 9788925806488 * Publication date: 2007-11-30 * Dimensions: 188 x 128 mm (B6) * Author as credited: 임달영 * Illustrator as credited: 김광현 ;French edition * Title: Freezing — Tome 1 * Imprint: Doki Doki * Publisher: Bamboo Editions * ISBN 978-2350789422 * Publication date: 2010-05-12 * Pages: 190 * Author as credited: LIM Dall Young * Illustrator as credited: KIM Kwang Hyun * Translator: Julien Pouly Chapters This volume contains 5 chapters. Summary The Earth has been terrorized by large creatures called Nova. In order to combat them, Pandora, teenage girls with special abilities, have been developed and trained at West Genetics Academy in Japan. In one of the school’s tournament battles known as the Carnival, two girls are fighting each other, however a boy suddenly rushes one of the girls with a hug, thinking that she is his sister. His interference causes Satellizer to lose the match. Kazuya Aoi, the boy in question, is a new student at West Genetics, enrolled as a Limiter, the combat partners of Pandora. He learns that the girl he hugged is Satellizer L. Bridget, nicknamed the “Untouchable Queen”, who, as a result of his interference, lost her number-one ranking among the second-year Pandoras. In an unsanctioned fight, she and Ganessa Roland, the other girl in the match, both activate Pandora Mode, which upgrades their abilities, until their teachers order them to stand down but only after Satellizer had defeated Ganessa in a single attack. As Kazuya gets settled at the dorms, he learns that the Pandoras partner with younger male students called Limiters who cast “Freezing” auras that paralyze their opponent. He apologizes to Satellizer, and upon learning that she is actually quite shy and sweet in private, asks to become her Limiter. They are interrupted by the sadistic Miyabi Kannazuki, a third-year student who employs multiple Limiters, and who wants Kazuya for her own. Miyabi and Satellizer fight and Miyabi gains the upper hand when she uses her three Limiters to Freeze her opponent. Miyabi humiliates Satellizer, but when Kazuya surprises everyone by countering with his Freezing ability, Satellizer fights back and brutalizes Miyabi, earning her time in solitary confinement. Later on, third-year Pandora Ingrid Bernstein under the orders of Attia Simmons challenges Satellizer to a duel, but gives her the chance to find a Limiter. However, Satellizer tries to attack Ingrid before their Limiters get involved, but Ingrid proves to be much stronger that Miyabi. Gallery image:Freezing vol1.jpg|フリージング Japanese volume 1 front cover image:Freezing-630630.jpg|Japanese Volume 1 undercover image:Freezing-k-vol001-fcover.jpg‎|프리징 Korean volume 1 front cover image:Freezing-fr-vol001-fcover.jpg|French volume 1 front colver References External links * Comic Valkyrie: Freezing - Tankoban 1 sample chapter (Japanese) * Artlim Media: Freezing - Volume 1 sample pages (Korean) * Doki Doki: Freezing - Tome 1 sample chapter (French) See also Category:Volume Category:Manga